1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source arrangement, and more particularly to a portable radial projection light source arrangement, wherein the light is radially projected from a light source to outside and is visible from great distances so that the portable radial projection light source arrangement functions as a road flare for quick use in an emergency.
2. Description of Related Arts
At an incident, such as a traffic accident, an individual usually distributes a plurality of road flares on the road as a temporary divider on a roadway. In other words, the road flares alert other drivers that there is an accident in front so as to separate the accident from the roadway.
Accordingly, one of the most common road flares is the ignition type disposable flare wherein the flare is simply ignited and directly disposed on the roadway. However, such conventional flare has several drawbacks. Since the flare must be held by a user, such as a policeman, while burning and dropped on the roadway to form the temporary divider, there is a possibility of a burn to the user or even his or her clothes while the user holds the burning flare. In addition, the flare may damage the surface of the roadway when the flare is placed thereon since the heat produced by the flare may melt or scar the roadway and the residue of the flare will remain on the roadway when the flare is used.
Furthermore, when the flare is burning, the light is produced to radially project from an ignition head of the flare to outside. Since the driver is positioned on the roadway away from the flare, the driver can only see the light projecting sidewardly from the flare. Therefore, the light projecting upwardly from the flare cannot enhance the visibility of the flare. Thus, since the flare, it is a waste of energy since the flare produces not only light but also heat while burning. As a result, the heat and the upward projecting light will minimize the effective of the flare.
Moreover, the usable time of the flare depends on the burning rate of the flare. If the policemen finish their duty before the flare is used up, the flare must be left on the roadway until the flare is totally burnt. If the policemen require longer time to take care the accident, they must ignite another flare in order to keep the temporary divider wherein it is unreasonable that the flare still remains on the roadway when the accident is cleared. Therefore, the time usage of the flare is not controlled by the user.